


To Walk A Mile

by Starkvenger



Series: Tony Gets Turned Into Shit [3]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Pan - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Animal Transformation, Avengers Family, Body Modification, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Developing Relationship, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fauns & Satyrs, Forest Spirits, Gen, M/M, Mutual Pining, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Pan - Freeform, Protective Avengers, Protective Steve Rogers, Satyr Tony Stark, Satyr!Tony, Stony - Freeform, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkvenger/pseuds/Starkvenger
Summary: Tony gets turned into a satyr by Pan.Steve tries to convince him it's not that bad.~ONE SHOT~





	To Walk A Mile

**Author's Note:**

> Really had a hankering to write some Satyr!Tony, but if I'm honest this is just a get-together fic about Steve and Tony.

 

| ~ ~ | ~ ~ |

 

Why did this sort of thing always happen to him?

 

If you asked just about anyone, they would tell you with absolute certainty that Tony hated magic. Now the reason why varied from person to person, some saying that it was because magic was illogical, while others said it was simply because it was something he couldn’t understand.

 

The real reason, however, was because magic was unpredictable— and because it tended to target him.

 

Hence why Tony was currently hiding behind a tree in the middle of the woods, trying not to hyperventilate, a goat’s lower half stuck onto him.

 

He clutched the bark of the tree tightly, his eyes wide and breath short. His memory was fuzzy, but what had happened from what he could remember was he grabbed an idol against some goat god’s wishes, and BAM, goat legs.

 

The Iron Avenger had somehow gotten separated from his team, being deposited clothless in a strange forest and had been discovered by some particularly nasty hunters. Or, at least, he thought they were hunters. It didn't really matter.

 

Tony raised one hand to the arc reactor, covering the light it emitted as he tried to calm himself. His leg was currently bleeding slightly from a bullet graze and his mind was in a fog over what to do next, so he did his best to first calm himself down.

 

"Tony?" The human-turned-satyr heard a voice in his ear, lighting up when he remembered his comm. 

 

"Oh thank god-" Tony breathed, putting two fingers to the com he'd forgotten he had. "Steve, I- I have no idea where I am, and I- I-" he swallowed thickly, glancing down at himself. How was he going to explain this? 

 

"I have a problem," he said bluntly. 

 

"I can see that-" Steve replied, Tony instantly looking around for any sign of the blonde. He couldn't see him like this, he'd never see Tony the same way again--

 

"Wait, the armor's empty- Tony, are you okay?!" Steve was beginning to panic slightly, Tony could tell, so he did his best to reassure the soldier.

 

"What- I'm, I'm fine, I uh- I was shot, but it just grazed me, other than that--"

"YOU WERE SHOT?!"

 

"Easy kids, Tony, what's around you?" Natasha's voice cut in. Tony looked around him, unable to discern anything around him besides foliage. It all looked the same, green, leafy, and--

 

"I see a gnarled stump in a clearing," Tony replied, taking a step towards it. It was then that he saw his hoof and paused again, biting his lip and looking around. "But uh I- I don't think its safe." he quickly backtracked.

 

"Its fine, dude, I'm already here-- oh, and so is Bruce apparently." Tony watched as Clint came into the clearing, walking up to a sleeping Bruce laying in the grass. "Actually kinda pretty here." the archer said as he looked around. "No sign of traps or anything." 

 

"Well uh-" Tony attempted to think of an excuse, watching as Thor landed in the clearing. He could hear the God's voice from the clearing itself, his voice echoing over the com.

 

"Ah, Barton! I am glad we could find a space to reconvene." the God said, clapping the archer on the back. 

 

"Yea, this seems like the best spot to meet up," Natasha said as she stepped out of the brush herself, a twig sticking out of her catsuit. She plucked it off and disgarded it, putting a hand to her ear. "Steve, Tony, were waiting on you," she said calmly, glancing at Barton, who was sitting beside Bruce trying to braid his hair. 

 

"On my way," Steve said curtly. "With the armor, that is," he said after a moment, metal clinking in his com.

 

"Tony, you're unusually quiet," Natasha said, narrowing her eyes as she scanned around them. 

 

The billionaire took his earpiece out and looked at it, then around him. He glanced at the clearing, half of him wanting to go to them, to figure out a way to fix this mess, while the other half was telling him to bolt while he still could. 

 

Tony bit his lip in thought, staggering backward in step and bumping into something big. Tony blinked, the material familiar against his bare back. He clamped his eyes shut, unable to look at the man behind him. He felt his cheeks tinge pink from embarrassment, his tail (which he had now) flicking side to side anxiously. 

 

Tony let out a shuttering sigh, turning around to face Steve. He opened his eyes and looked up at the man, who seemed to be mesmerized. 

 

"Steve, I- Uh-" he stammered, taking a step back. His hooves hit a tree root, causing him to fall backward with a surprised and unexpected bleat, his eyes widening as he hit the ground. Tony winced, not out of pain, but out of embarrassment. 

 

He cast his gaze down, looking at his legs and waiting for Steve to start laughing. "Go ahead..." he muttered dejectedly. "Laugh away." 

 

Steve tilted his head in confusion, setting the armor down and crouching in front of Tony. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

 

"Steve, you're not blind, I know that much. I know this situation is ridiculous, and that I shouldn't have run off, and that I'm gonna be stuck like this for who knows how long, so go ahead! Laugh, shout, berate me for running in blindly, do what you need to do." Tony replied, turning away from him on the ground. 

 

Steve furrowed his brow and set down the armor, coming up next to Tony and sitting down beside him. "Tony, I'd never laugh at you for something like this. This is serious-- are you okay?" he asked slowly.

 

Tony stayed quiet. "No, Steve, I'm not okay," he said after a moment. "I'm a goat from the waist down." 

 

"I can see that, Tony." 

 

"I know you wanna ground me from the team. How am I supposed to be a hero with hooves for feet? I'm useless like this, and we both know it." Tony said, avoiding the blonde's eyes. "Just say the word...you're the leader after all," he said sullenly. 

 

"Tony, no one's saying that. I don't want you off the team, why would you think I'd want that?" Steve asked, placing his hand on the genius's shoulder. "Where is this coming from?" 

 

Tony was still, but Steve could tell he was tense. That was never a good sign since the billionaire tended to blow up when he got anxious. "...I don't know..." he instantly deflated. "I just... I know this is gonna be a problem. The world needs the Avengers, but they don't need a half-goat Tony Stark." 

 

Steve's heart was hurting for the man. What had caused him to think like this? He chewed on his lip for a moment before speaking. "You're right," he said, causing Tony to finally look up at him. "The world does need the Avengers." he continued, looking him in the eyes. "And the Avengers need you." 

 

Tony paused at this, as if it was something he hadn't even thought of. "I don't... Steve, I can't fly the suit like this." 

 

"Then modify it. You're a genius, Tony, you've built how many of these suits? I know you can figure this out." he said, dropping his hand from the smaller man's shoulder. He stood, dusting himself off and offering a hand to Tony. 

 

"Come on, lemme help you up," he said, Tony taking the hand after a moment because he wasn't really sure if he'd be able to get up on his own like this. "Are you hurt?" Steve asked, his hand hovering over Tony's back. 

 

Tony shook his head, avoiding the soldier's gaze. "We should go to the rest of the team," Steve said, picking up the armor once more and shrugging it over his shoulder. At Tony's tensing, he bit his lip. "Look, I know, you think that we're gonna turn on you for something like this, or that- that we'll laugh or something, and I can't guarantee that Clint won't laugh, but..." he trailed off, watching as Tony kicked a root with his hoof. 

 

"This changes nothing. You're still our teammate, you're still Iron Man, you're still Tony Stark, goat legs or no." the blonde said, placing his hand on the satyr's shoulder. "That's what I lov--" Steve's cheeks tinged pink at his own confession, gaining the genius's attention.

 

"You what...?" Tony asked slowly, looking up at him. 

 

Steve felt the heat burn in his cheeks, blinking and sputtering. He took a deep breath and dropped the armor, not missing Tony's wince when it hit the forest floor. "That's what  I love about you," he said, staring at the billionaire. "I love that you're generous, caring, sarcastic, that you love in your own way, you have your own quirks, that you own up to your flaws, I love everything about you."

 

Tony stared at him with wide eyes, his jaw slightly agape. "Y-you-" he blinked, trying to process this information. He didn't get much of a chance, however, since Steve leaned down and brought their lips together, kissing him deeply. 

 

The billionaire couldn't stop the bleat that came out of his mouth when they parted, his own cheeks tinging pink as his brain did a restart. He shook his head, looking up at Rogers, who seemed to be beginning to think he made a mistake. Tony could fix that.

 

He tackled the man in a hug, sending them both crashing to the ground. Tony kissed the soldier again, shutting his eyes tightly as Steve deepened the kiss. When they parted, they were left breathing heavily, Steve's blue eyes staring up at Tony's chocolate brown ones. 

 

"So we good?" Steve asked with a small chuckle, gaining a smile from Tony. 

 

He clambered up and rubbed the back of his neck, cheeks still bright pink. "Yea..." he muttered, tail flicking behind him. "Yea, let's go. Don't wanna keep em waiting," he said, taking the lead towards the clearing. 

 

| ~ ~ | ~ ~ |

 

The End!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, if you did, leave a kudos and a comment telling me what ya liked and if ya wanna see more of this universe!


End file.
